deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake VS Mikasa
TheSoulOfMelemele= This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Blake Belladonna from RWBY, and Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan. BlakeMikasaFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Edge Chicks.PNG|Riolu-San Blake Mikasa Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Blake vs mikasa.jpg|Aqua-pineapple-princess What-if Death Battle Mikasa Ackerman vs. Blake Belladonna.jpg|Venage237 MA vs BB.jpg|Simbiothero mikasavsblake1.jpg|Tasobeats Faunus Waifu Yeets and that make this matchup godly (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Description RWBY vs Attack on Titan! Not all heroes wanted to be called to the battlefield, but even some will do what they must to protect the ones they care about. Using their Speed and High-tech blades who will win this fight? The huntress or titan slayer? Interlude Soul: When we normally think of heroes, we think of self-less heroes, saving the world and going to a happy ending. Sun: While these two did originally not want to be heroes, they still fight, to protect the ones they care about. Using their high speed and blades to cut down anything that opposes them. Blake Belladonna, Ex-White Fang member, and Black Beast of team RWBY... Soul: And Mikasa Ackerman, the red scarfed titan slayer of the scout regimen... Sun: He's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon, Death Battle... Blake Grapples into Death Battle (Plays: From Shadows) Soul: Born with no life, into segregation. Faunus are a breed of human that are known for being able to see in the dark, and for their animal like features ranging from a monkey tail to rabbit ears. Sun: Normal people seemed to hate them for some reason calling them freaks and giving them less rights. And to stop this and declare equality one faunus named Adam Taurus decided to form a group called the White Fang and stop the racism with… Peaceful protests? But they did go on missions to protect other faunus from the dangers of racism by doing Mission Impossible style quests stealing and destroying tech to call their own. Until some bitch showed up killed a couple members forcing Adam to give into her demands. Soul: Forced to murder and terrorism Adam’s lover rejected the Fang and ran away masking her faunus identity, with one goal, to bring the White Fang back to justice while showing that you shouldn’t judge someone by their race, but by their heart and her name is… Sun: Martin Luther King Jr.!!! Oh.. wrong person, I mean Blake Belladonna. With goals as high as hers where was she supposed to learn how to surpass her former lover? Why Beacon of course, where learning how to murder monsters is easier that it is at other also awesome monster fighting schools. Soul: Blake was later teamed up with team RWBY where she got to learn various team attacks, which are useless here due to not including outside help. But something we can talk about is her weapon, Gambol Shroud, which is kinda a cross between pistols, a whip, and sickles, which can be used both long and short ranged, and can also be used as a grappling device and a slingshot big and durable enough to fling people. (Plays: I May Fall) Sun: She also has her aura which can be used to heal minor damage, lead away fatal blows, and make her attacks deadlier. And she can also use her semblance to create shadow clones or make really awesome ice sculptures to fool the enemy. And the dust she carries helps her with that even more, with red dust causing her clones to be ticking time bombs, earth and ice to make spare clones to take a hit for her, and violet to completely obscure and darken everyone’s vision giving it the illusion that they are fighting in a dark area. Soul: Being a faunus, Blake’s already enhanced senses are even stronger, and she also has the ability to see in the dark. Which only adds onto what we have mentioned before. Sun: Despite these awesome abilities she has a few weaknesses, like the fact if she is too busy thinking about her enemies and their moves, she will neglect other responsibilities such as food, and sleep. Like Soul during his bingeplay of a Pokemon Fire Red Nuzlocke... Soul: JOEY! Sun: It was just a Ratatta stop whining... Soul: While her aura is helpful, it comes at a cost, with the overuse of it can severely cripple her body making her unable to fight while having suffering pain. And can even be bypassed if caught off guard or something attacks her before she can react. But even these weaknesses do not affect the amazing accomplishments she has done. Like the time she survived getting impaled by Adam’s sword which cuts through aura, was able to pick up an armless Yang, and escape before Adam realized she left a clone in her place, dropped Yang off somewhere and ran off to go vacationing... Sun: Well, if monkey boy hadn't gotten himself stabbed after ditching his team, it would be better... Blake: “And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!” Mikasa Maneuvers into Death Battle (Cues: Guren no Yumiya) Soul: Mikasa Ackerman, was raised inside the last walls of humanity. And while she was kept safe from the man slaughtering titans, she was not safe from... Human traffickers... Sun: Well, this is already depressing... But after her parents were murdered, she was lucky that this really whiny kid named Eren just happened to be there and helped her escape her captors, by murdering them... Soul: Left with nowhere else to go she was adopted by the Jeager family, raised alongside Eren, she vowed that she would protect him. Which was actually perfect timing because three years later the colossal titan attacked and knocked down the wall releasing titans into the wall. And after Eren watched his mother get brutally eaten, he vowed to kill all the titans and joined the military. And because she wanted to protect the idiot. She did as well, and quickly became top of her class. Sun: Soon enough she was up killing Titans and soaking in their blood, all the while, saving Eren's giant Titan Shifting ass. (Cues: Wings of Freedom) Soul: In order to kill something as big as a titan, you need some good equipment to do so. So she uses Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, which shoots out wires with that dig into a surface and pull her towards it or pulling the thing towards her. Which easily allows her to move at speeds that are hard to track. And for attacking, she has multiple swords that can cut trough bone like it is tissue paper. Sun: Yeah and being an Asian on this show means you get some really cool powers... And for Mikasa she is immune to memory manipulation and illusions. Soul: Mikasa is a very strong woman, often referred to as equal in power to a hundred soldiers. As seen as a kid she was able to kill adults and easily beat up some boys twice her size that tried to harm Eren. And also she was the top of her class of a training program that is known to be deadly. Not to mention the reaction speeds she needs to pilot the Maneuvering Equipment. Sun: She is so badass, that she killed multiple titans with ease, and almost killed 3 different titans, and can even keep up with the Female Titan, and Eren's Titan form the Rogue Titan. But even so, she still has some weaknesses. Soul: Even though she is a Titan Slaying badass, she is still just human, and her emotions often get the better of her. And if her Maneuvering Equipment fails, it could seriously harm her. Sun: So? She is a complete badass! And I would kill! To be anything like her. Soul: Well... You have killed for less... Mikasa: "Once I'm dead, I won't even be able to remember you. So I win, no matter what. I'll live, no matter what!"' Pre-FIGHT! Soul: All right, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all... Sun: Its time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Sign for Reluctant Heroes... (Cues: Marco's Theme) (Inside the Second Wall, Market Place, Noon) Blake, was confused, but focusing on her target. Some portal opened up recently and a White Fang spy ran through it. Now she was in some area where there were multiple walls, and some of which, had these giants behind them or in them. Her target, trying to evade ran into a young adult, who looked like some sort of patroller, catching him off balance. Blake then runs into him, knocking him onto the ground, catching the eye of a young woman who seemed without a soul, chasing after Blake. Getting into a mostly secluded part of the town, with not many people around, in case the Titans attacked again. As Blake's target was running up the wall, Blake was doing the same until a wire tipped with a sharp metal point as the young woman, revealed to be Mikasa was flung towards it, eyeing Blake with killing intent and grabbing a blade. Blake, naturally did the same grabbed Gamble Shroud and got in a combat stance. Both charged at each other as a very well known theme strikes. (Cues: Gurren No Yumiya, Jonathan Young Cover) '''''FIGHT! Mikasa makes the first move by firing a cable from her gear as it lands in front of her feet and at high speeds she is flung towards Blake as she slashes her multiple times, only for Blake to disappear instantly, an appear behind Mikasa as she kicks her a few times, then fires some Fire Dust at her knocking her towards the ground at blinding speeds. Blake as her weapon change a bit and flings it at Mikasa while holding onto another part of it. The Titan slayer grabs opens her eyes, while slightly burnt and has the blocks the onslaught of slashes until Gamble Shroud is called back and then uses the gear to catch hold of the wall, and fling herself at Blake. Mikasa slashes again at the faunus only for her to jump back as the blade is now caught in an ice statue that looks like Blake. (Cues: Shinzou wo Sasageyo) Blake appears behind Mikasa, and as that happens Mikasa lets the gear loose grip of the wall and lets go of the blade, causing her to fall onto Blake. As both are falling, Blake has Gamble Shroud in it's blade form, and Mikasa grabs another blade. The two clash multiple times, metal against metal, blade against blade. As the ground approaches, Mikasa has her gear grab onto the wall, and prevent her from falling to her death as Blake hits the ground, making a small creator. Mikasa looks as if, she confidentially stands on the wall only to be surprised that Blake survived the fall, with little to no damage. (cues: From Shadows Orchestral) Blake takes this small amount of time to her advantage, grabbing Gamble Shroud and quickly firing Earth Dust at the Ice Statue causing it to fall and nearly on Mikasa, who narrowly avoids the blast, only for a shadow clone of Blake's to appear and rush towards her and explode, burning her again. Mikasa then uses the enviroment to her own advantage as well, and fires one of the wires towards Blake who jumps, only to find the wire is coming back with a log at the other end, knocking Blake towards Mikasa. The Titan slayer clenches onto her blade swinging it at the huntress, only for Blake to block the attack with Gamble Shroud, breaking Mikasa's blade. she drops it and fires a wire at Blake, which impales her and brings her to Mikasa who swings a new blade at Blake. Blake narrowly manages to dodge the attack, but it slices her left arm, clean off. (cues: Jiyuu no Tsubasa) Blake kneels to the ground in pain dropping her weapon and clenching the stub that was her arm as Mikasa raises her blade for the kill. She swings it down, only to be caught in a new ice statue, jumping back and having her gear grip to multiple places to keep her out of reach. But before she can move again, some earth dust hits the gear resulting in heavy damage to it, causing cords to fire all over the place tangling Mikasa in them as Blake stands with blood dripping from her stub, and a new scar on her face. Mikasa desperate to get out of her vulnerable position had the cords retract and as the did so, with Mikasa tangled between them, they started to cut through her skin. (cues: Reluctant Heroes) The wires retracting were ripping through her body shredding her to pieces while covering her in her own blood. And as she was dying she remembered all the times she had with the person she swore to protect. At her dying breath she muttered “Eren…” and then passed onto the next life as her bloodied and mangled corpse falls to the ground. K.O! * Blake walks off, stopping the bleeding from where her left arm once was by holding some of one of the ice statues to it * Mikasa's mangled body and bloodied face lays in a giant pool of blood until it is stepped on by a titan looking for food Results (cues: Let's Just Live) Sun: Damn... Brutal even for Attack on Titan. Soul: Mikasa's Maneuver Gear gave her a huge edge in this fight, letting her have mobility, speed, and reaction speeds all at one time, and her ability to see through most of Blake's shadow clones gave her a huge edge in this fight. But even so her normal speeds without the gear still do not match up to Blake. Sun: Not to mention ice dust would give Mikasa a serious problem, considering it could take away one of Mikasa's only means of combat. And while the Titans are more dangerous than most Grimm, Mikasa only really has to fight one or two, while Blake fights large groups of Grimm at a time and has less damage. Soul: The biggest thing pushing this fight in Blake's favor, is the very thing that Mikasa is heavily relying on. Damage the gear and it takes away all of Mikasa advantages or it could even kill her. Sun: I guess Mikasa's loss was Titanic... Soul: The Winner is Blake. Blake Winner Pic.PNG Next Time... |-| AgentRedhead= Blake VS Mikasa is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Blake Belladonna from the RWBY franchise and Mikasa Ackerman from the Attack on Titan series in a battle between loyal dual-wielding hunters. Description Interlude Blake Belladonna Mikasa Ackerman Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'RWBY vs Attack on Titan' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:AgentRedhead Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant